The Competitors
by bipalium
Summary: Everything had always been a competition for the two stubborn idiots.
1. Round 1

The night was still young, and Zoro's watch had begun only an hour ago. The green haired man was in the middle of a short, still cautious nap, Wado resting peacefully in his lap, when their slumber was unexpectedly interrupted by a quiet rustle.

The moonlight illuminated the cook's face, no particular expression on it. He stood just a step away from Zoro, watching him from above, his hands in his pockets. Tensing, Zoro clenched his fingers around Wado's hilt. He had already opened his mouth for a harsh word, but the blond was the first to speak.

"Let's fuck," He deadpanned.

For a moment the swordsman thought he misheard. Or maybe it was another weird dream he used to have more and more often recently.

Brow arching, Zoro peered into the cook's face. No doubts it was real, it was happening. The real cook furrowed, pulled a real pack of real cigarettes out of his pocket, lit one up and inhaled noisily. The harsh smell that hit Zoro's nose was also real enough.

"Okay, never mind," Sanji muttered, turning on his heels to leave.

Zoro didn't know what made him stand up and wrap his fingers around the blond's upper arm.

"I haven't refused yet," He uttered. His voice sounded somewhat foreign to himself.

Turning back to face Zoro, the cook glanced shortly into his eyes. His face was absolutely serious, not a hint of a smile. The green haired man felt his gut flipping nervously.

Shaking Zoro's hand off his arm, Sanji reached into his pocket again. Something flashed between his thin fingers.

"Heads or tails?" He asked quietly, receiving a slightly puzzled look. Sighing, Sanji unfolded his hand, a coin of Beri resting on his palm. It glinted softly in the silver light, as well as the cook's sweated skin.

"Heads."

Sanji nodded shortly. His thumb jerked, sending the coin up to the night sky. He caught it on a fly sharply and slammed his fist over the back of his other hand. His curly eyebrow quivered as he glanced at the coin.

"Heads," He uttered, hiding the coin into his pocket.

Zoro swallowed thickly.

After crashing the cigarette butt under his heel, the blond stepped closer to the wooden railing. Driven by a pure instinct, Zoro followed him, his fingers clenching in a fist and unclenching.

The blond was facing the ocean, and Zoro heard a clink. Putting two and two, the green haired man gripped the hum of his haramaki, sliding it up along with his shirt. When the clothes opened his vision again, the blond was bending over the railing, the edge of his blue striped shirt barely hiding the line of his bare hips.

The silence interrupted only by quiet breeze was unnerving, and even more unnerving was Sanji's position – Zoro couldn't see his face and its expression. Unzipping his pants, the green haired man lowered himself on his knees.

He froze, eyeing the cook's back. Sanji wasn't moving at all, his fingers gripping the wood. It all felt so surreal that Zoro again doubted that he wasn't dreaming. But even if his mind was hesitating, his subconscious sent his hand to rest on the blond's hip. His skin was warm, small hairs tickled Zoro's palm as he stroked it lightly. It wasn't another dream.

Wrapping his fingers around his already hard cock – Zoro didn't even notice when he'd become so aroused – he brought it closer to the cook's entrance, but instantly was interrupted with a tap on his hand. He raised his eyes: Sanji's was holding out a small bottle to him. _Oh. _

Grabbing the bottle, Zoro unscrewed the cap and pressed some liquid out. It was cold and sticky on his fingers. _Would it even be good like this?_

"It's not only for you," Sanji said quietly as Zoro brought his now lubed head again. He cursed inwardly, adding more lube onto his fingers.

His fingertip circled around Sanji's entrance, then pressed inside a bit to try. No reply. Zoro slid it deeper, and then his whole finger was inside the cook, who still remained silent.

Wrestling the urge to ask if it was alright, Zoro just kept moving. He'd never thought the pulsing flesh would feel so overwhelmingly good even around his finger.

"Enough," Sanji uttered, moving his hips a bit forward to get away.

Zoro felt his heart thudding, blood rushing through his body, making him warm and desperate. _How can he be so calm?_

Rolling his hips slowly, Zoro entered. His cock slipped inside only half-way, but he instantly felt how tight Sanji was around him. The head was pulsing, and he thrusted forward, letting his whole length inside.

No, he definitely had no idea how this bastard was able to keep so quiet and collected. A groan Zoro could hardly suppress inside his chest came out as a hiss.

Gripping the cook's hip tighter, he started to move. Muscles tensed, breath rhythmical, Zoro's head spun from a bliss he'd never known he desired that much. Somewhere deep, in a dark corner of his muted mind, he realized he wouldn't last long. As if reading his mind, Sanji turned to look at him over his shoulder. A wide grin was plastered on his flushed face.

"You're greedy," The blond rasped.

Zoro felt his cock almost burst when he heard that voice in such an erotic way. However, he managed to collect himself and stared at the blond with an unspoken question in his eyes.

"This way you'll never defeat me," Sanji whispered, smirking wider.

It was a competition.

Slowing down, Zoro calmed his breath. What an idiot he was, thinking the shit-cook would just let Zoro fuck him. Why didn't that obvious thought cross his mind? _Damn it._

The green haired man stopped his pace, quietly enjoying the steady pulsation inside Sanji. Slipping his hands underneath the blue shirt, Zoro stroked the blond's back. He never knew it was all covered in small scars but still soft enough.

"What are you doing?" Sanji asked, barely audible. It wasn't even a question, and probably he didn't need a response. Zoro smiled, massaging the cook's back, then shifting his hands onto Sanji's sides.

Along with these caresses, he continued to move again, now slower. He wasn't going to be tender with the tricky cook, but at least he was now desperate to make him lose. And obviously, he was gaining some success.

Sanji's breath sharpened. He still suppressed any sounds possible, but at least now Zoro was sure he wasn't fucking a wall. Accompanying the moves of his hands with ascending thrusts, Zoro carefully explored the blond's body, hidden under those damned clothes.

The cook's skin felt softer on his chest than on his back. Zoro slid his fingers down the sharp collar bones, meeting the hairs on the blond's chest, his hardened nipples, tensed quivering abs and sweaty warm curls on his crotch. The back of his hand was hit with extremely hot flesh, and he clasped his fingers around it. A suppressed gasp escaped Sanji's clenched teeth.

Grinning, Zoro lowered himself forward, jerking his hips along with the blond's cock. He nuzzled the back of Sanji's neck, inhaling the spicy musk of the man's sweaty skin. His right hand travelled upwards the cook's inner thigh, his left hand worked on his hot length, his hips moved rapaciously, raising them both to the overwhelming rapture – Zoro couldn't get enough of this. But he wasn't able to keep himself down anymore. With an agonizing groan he released inside the blond, feeling the man's trembling body twitching. Sanji followed his orgasm with eager thrusts into his hand, gasping, hissing and clenching his fingers into the railing desperately.

Descending from the ecstasy, Zoro became aware of the rough reality. His muscles relaxed and ached annoyingly, not to mention his hand on Sanji's softening cock was sticky. He withdrew slowly and reached for his wrinkled shirt. It needed a laundry anyway, so he didn't hesitate much before wiping his hand with it.

Sanji was still his back to Zoro, panting. The green haired man noticed the cook's hand reaching to his face, but he was just placing a cigarette between his lips.

"You lost, Marimo," Sanji uttered. After some struggle with draft, he lit up a cigarette and inhaled sharply.

Of course Zoro knew the idiot cook would mock him. It had always been Sanji's most favorite thing to do, but the green haired man somewhat couldn't break that stubborn feeling inside his heart.

"I'll beat you next time," He grinned.

Sanji shifted from the railing, sitting down and fastening his belt. His one visible eye shot a menacing glare at Zoro.

"Who told you there would be a next time?" He raised his brow exasperatedly. "Now get your stupid ass out of here, it's time for my shift now."

Without saying any more words, Zoro grabbed his katanas and left the crow's nest.


	2. Round 2

After docking at the island's port, the Strawhats wandered off to the village. Zoro paid a visit to several bars, tasting all sorts of sake his thin wallet was able to offer. He got bored pretty fast – the liquors weren't the finest, and all tasted the same – alcoholized dust, nothing more.

After taking a nap under a large oak tree, the green haired man headed back to the Merry. Along with the shit-cook he was assigned to take care of the ship while the rest of the crew was spending the night in a hotel. Zoro had no idea why there was a need to keep them both for a watch – _Navigator's orders_ was the answer to his annoyed question. The idiot cook accepted his faith with open arms, mumbling his usual _"Everything Nami-swan offers is my duty as her knight!"_

Zoro was going to lift some weights, do a couple hundreds of push-ups and go to sleep. He definitely wasn't going to have any deal with the blond.

Sanji appeared out of the blue, sending him a swift kick. But even being caught off guard, Zoro noticed his movements were messed, his pose slacking. Blocking a strong shin with the flat side of Wado, Zoro gazed into the blue eye. Blue, red web all over it.

"Are you drunk, moron?" He scowled, lowering his katana.

Sanji laughed. Something in his pose was so cheeky that Zoro's muscles tensed uncomfortably.

"Hearing this from the infamous drunkard," The blond retorted with a widening grin.

"Go shove your dart-browed face into the pillow," The swordsman rolled his eyes and turned, ready to leave.

Another kick was as unexpected as the first one. Before Zoro could comprehend anything, he was thrown back to the wooden rail.

Even if he wanted something now, it definitely wasn't a battle with a drunken opponent. Zoro never refused to have a nice chilling fight, but knowing the stupid cook was never able to hold his drink, the swordsman was backing up. Collecting himself, Zoro sighed with the whole depth of his lungs. He didn't manage to stand up before a foot landed on his sweated chest.

The green haired man raised his eyes to the cook. It wasn't a kick this time – less power, more cocksureness in that nasty smirk. Something itched in Zoro's stomach, and he slowly pointed Wado's sharp tip up to the cook's neck. The blond chuckled, obviously amused by the swordsman's reaction.

"That's a pretty good idea from such a muscle-head as you."

Sanji raised his foot to his hand, bending his leg in the knee, and removed his shoe along with the sock. Zoro's mind was persistently telling him he should use this opportunity to knock the bastard out. Yet for some reason he didn't.

Not lowering his eyes from the blond's face, Zoro felt a foot on his chest once again. It wasn't harsh this time, but weirdly soothing. Zoro's eyes widened as the foot slowly travelled down, _stroking_ his torso through his shirt.

The movement was rigid and gentle at the same time. As much as it could turn dangerous any moment, the green haired man felt burning sensation in his thighs. Sanji was gazing at him steadily, keen glint in his blue eye. Zoro parted his lips, letting out a breath. It was becoming hard to keep a firm grip on Wado's hilt.

The grin on Sanji's face stretched as his foot reached Zoro's crotch.

"So you like it," The blond wheezed. Zoro didn't need to look to know Sanji was aroused as well.

His foot brushed Zoro's rock-hard bulge through his pants. Zoro's breath was becoming harder with every touch the damned talented cook was giving him. Even the clothes weren't helping his sensitive flesh. He let his head fall back, still holding an eye-contact. The cook licked his lip as his toes rolled over Zoro's trapped cock. The swordsman half-lowered his heavy eyelids, a pant forming into a groan. Sanji's face twitched in the most arousing way the swordsman could ever imagine. _That's how his face looks when he's doing this…_

The blond's pace increased, and Zoro regretfully noticed his own raised arm was trembling. But the thought didn't stay in his misty mind for long, everything was replaced with only one desire.

"Unzip," The blond mouthed.

Zoro didn't need to be told twice. Freeing his throbbing cock from the cloth trap, he looked at the blond desperately. _Damn. And the real fight hadn't yet begun._

Soft skin was working over his flesh steadily, inflaming every muscle in his body. Zoro was craving, his body was craving for the blond. Sanji's face was gradually betraying him, showing the green haired man the most lascivious expressions possible. The cook was still aimed at with the sword, and his upright position was obviously a torture for him.

Zoro knew it would mean he lost. He lowered Wado, putting her on the wooden floor of the deck. Sanji slowed his pace, his brow arching at the swordsman. But that confusion was instantly replaced with delight as Zoro's fingers lifted the pant-leg up and grasped his shin.

Those strong muscles felt hard as steel in Zoro's grip. All Sanji's power, all his might were packed in these deadly, long, incredible legs under the pale, warm skin. Nothing could drive Zoro insane like those legs, nothing could make him more ravenous but the feeling of that strength in his hands.

Sanji's foot ground down on him faster, and with every jerk Zoro was hit by rapture to the core of his being. He raised his free hand and stroked the blond's crotch. To his surprise, the man responded without a struggle, willingly freeing himself from his tight pants.

The blond's cock throbbed badly, ready to burst at any second. Wrapping his fingers tightly around it and working it on, Zoro brought his mouth closer. A sudden squeeze on his flesh didn't stop him. An angry hiss spilled through the blond's mouth didn't help either. Zoro slid his tongue upwards the pulsing length, earning a groan from the lips that twitched he could only imagine how seductively. Closing his lips around the tip, he sucked, moving his head up and down faster and faster.

The foot on his cock was affecting him so much he knew it would only take several more jerks before he'd be done. Quickening his pace, Zoro gripped Sanji's ass, thrusting the man forward. He felt the blond's muscles tense as Sanji tried to break free from his grip, but it was too late. A raw moan from above along with come sliding down Zoro's throat broke the last fracture of patience in the swordsman. Feeling his thighs tremble in agony, Zoro rolled his eyes in an unbearable rapture. His body was beaten by convulsions so hard that he couldn't catch his breath, still blocked in his throat. Parting his lips and letting Sanji's cock slip out of his mouth, he felt his vision pulsing, making his head float.

Sanji lowered himself down on his knees, his chest heaving. After a moment needed to come to his senses, the blond took a cigarette and placed it in his mouth, yet forgetting to light it up.

"This time you lost," Zoro forced a worn out, but still victorious grin.

The cook glanced at him tiredly, but that glint in his one visible eye spoke for itself. Sweat plastered his fringe to his forehead, and when he lifted his hand with a lighter to his face, his fingers were shaking.

"No, you broke the rules," He muttered, taking the smoke into his lungs.

"Who even picks up a fight while being that drunk?" Zoro snorted reluctantly, wiping off the sweat from his face.

"I wasn't _that _drunk," Sanji uttered, corners of his mouth raising.

"Whatever. I won."

Sanji glanced at the horizon line, where the sinking sun colored the ocean into red and purple. The early night breeze played on his golden hair, revealing both of his eyes. The eyes that reflected the ocean as no mirror ever would. He turned to Zoro, looking straight into his face, confident.

"Then I'll beat you next time."

This next time Zoro never thought was coming, and now Sanji promised him another one.


	3. Round 3

Yawning, Zoro trudged to the galley to drink something before going to bed. He had to be on the early morning watch, but somehow stayed too late, lifting weights and doing push-ups.

The cook was wiping his hands after doing the dishes and turned to the creaking door, one visible eye curious. His relaxed expression changed to a deadpan when he saw the newcomer.

Zoro approached the fridge, but before his hand could reach the handle, he felt a harsh stomp on his toes.

"What the hell!" He snapped, turning sharply to the blond.

The cook's irritated gaze was drilling a hole in the bridge of his nose. Zoro sighed exasperatedly, rolling his eyes.

"I'm just thirsty, what's your problem, shit-cook?"

Without answering, the blond gripped Zoro's wrist. The swordsman's brow arched, but his puzzled expression was instantly replaced with a grin as Sanji muttered:

"_Me too."_

Zoro reached his hand out, but Sanji released him from the grip and turned on his heels to the door.

"Listen, Cook, don't you dare–"

Before Zoro could even think of drawing his katana out for an attack, the blond turned back to him, his forefinger raised to his stretching in a smirk mouth.

"You don't want to wake the others, right?" He shot a meaningful glance. Zoro noticed the cook's hand sliding near the door frame before the kitchen went into darkness.

Blinking, Zoro realized his hearing sharpened, as his eyes weren't able to perceive through the dark. He heard quiet steps over the wooden floor – calm, slow, _unbearably_ slow. Heard a sound of cloth sliding over cloth – smooth, but sharp. Heard his own blood pumping in his ears. Zoro swallowed nervously, anticipating the warm breath on his face. His eyes began adjusting to the darkness, and he became aware that those hot breaths weren't only his imagination.

Chuckling lightly, Sanji lowered his chin onto Zoro's shoulder. The warmth of the other man, unexpected radiation of his living body hit the green haired man badly. But then he felt a touch of silk on his hands, and before he could think of something, the cook's fingers, still cold after the washing, tied his wrists firmly.

"What are you doing?" Zoro hissed, peering at the blond's face, which rose from his shoulder. That bastard was obviously enjoying himself.

"Don't worry, it's just my tie," Sanji whispered.

Something in his tone made Zoro shut up. He'd probably kick the idiot's ass – he had his legs free after all – but that barely noticeable, seductive note in a deep velvet voice locked any complain down in his throat.

Zoro flinched as a pair of hands lay down on his hips. The hands slid upwards almost too carefully, stroking his sides and chest through his clothes, then stopped at his neck. Sanji's fingers weren't cold now, and that simple touch made Zoro's skin burn. He raised his eyes at the blond's face. His stubbly jawline, his slightly parted lips, his blurry gaze almost hidden under the silver in the moonlight curtain – everything seemed so unusual to Zoro now. The brush of the cook's fingers on his neck was soothing, almost gentle. Zoro had never felt those hands on himself that way.

The green haired man did a pointless effort to raise his hand, forgetting it was tied. Sanji smiled at him, driving his hands down. Reaching the edge of Zoro's pants, he slid his fingers underneath the cloth and lowered it to the swordsman's knees.

"Wait, but–"

Sanji leaned in to Zoro's ear, hushing him so voluptuously that it sent goosebumps down his forearms. The blond stepped back, rummaging in his pocket, and took out a small bottle, the purpose of which Zoro already knew. He waited as patiently as he could while Sanji lubed his palms and rubbed them together.

The feeling of those fingers on his erection drove Zoro insane instantly. Just a light touch, and he was already quivering towards Sanji's hand, ready to accept everything the blond wanted to do to him. Zoro's neck arched slightly, a gasp escaping his parting lips, as the talented fingers wrapped tighter around him and made a few smooth strokes.

The blond stepped closer, and Zoro again felt the warmth he needed so much. Lowering his eyes and watching Zoro's cock, obedient in his grasp, Sanji smiled. The green haired man felt the quiet grinding of the blond's erection over his thigh, and the thought that Sanji was aroused only by the view made him even harder.

Shifting his shoulders, Sanji let his other hand slide between the man's legs. His palm touched Zoro's balls, one finger slid further.

The blood in Zoro's veins was pulsing insanely. But he still hadn't forgotten they were competitors.

"Cook," He uttered, trying to calm his husky voice and sound serious. The blue eye rose to his face, looking steadily collected. A touch of a fingertip over Zoro's entrance, a teasing circling, was enough for the swordsman to lose his mind in bliss. But he held still, no matter how much willpower was required for it.

"You tied my hands. That means you're not letting me touch you," Zoro muttered. The palm squeezing his balls and the finger massaging his sensitive skin were hardly believable to belong to the man with such a tranquil face.

There was a goal in this competition. There were rules, Zoro knew it. But now Sanji was breaking them, and nothing could block Zoro's true desire, a desire for body contact, for sensation of hot skin shuddering under his hands.

"Untie me," He frowned, not averting his eyes from Sanji's indifferent gaze.

"No."

The finger slipped inside, sliding warmly into his pulsing flesh. With both his hands working on Zoro, Sanji lowered his face to his chest, the pace of his hips increasing.

Zoro let himself melt in Sanji's hands willingly. _There is no point in keeping the rules if I'm not the one who broke them._ Meeting both talented hands, he moved his hips forward and rubbed his leg over the blond's still clothed bulge.

Sanji was losing his cool mind. Stroking and grinding, he wasn't able to suppress his groans anymore, blocked only by Zoro's tensed neck. As if he was holding himself _much longer_ than the green haired man might think.

Something was different this time. The cook was so close to him, pressing his body so tight and firm into Zoro's as if he wanted to express something he hadn't ever dared to say.

Zoro wanted to touch him, desperately. Shifting his head slightly, still bucking against the man's finger, the swordsman slid his tongue over the blond's flushed ear. Sanji flinched, but didn't say anything to complain. Grinning, Zoro accepted that as a sign. He licked his earlobe, eagerly, travelling down to the cook's neck and brushing his lips over the warm skin. Sanji smelled so good – spicy, a rich smell of cologne, cigarettes and sweat. Zoro breathed in, lowering his eyelids.

Sanji's mouth was close to his like never before. He could lean in just slightly – just a few inches to the side. It was easy, and the blond's short breaths were indicating he was immersed deep in pleasure.

Zoro wanted to kiss Sanji so badly. The cook's hand on his cock – what an overwhelming sensation it was; his finger inside Zoro – yet nothing he desired as much as a simple kiss.

Biting the cook's neck ravenously, sucking on his pale skin, Zoro quickened his thrusts towards the cook's hand. With the remains of muted concentration he felt Sanji's movements became messy. His body was trembling in a building wave of relish.

Zoro stopped, driving all his strength to his weakening knees, all his passion to his mouth on the blond's neck. Jerking his hips frantically and loosening his grasp on Zoro's length, Sanji let out a steamy moan into the man's shoulder – the most sensual sound Zoro could ever wish for. Despite his hard breathing, the blond pushed his finger farther, and Zoro lost it, spilling his come over Sanji's hand.

While Zoro stood still, breathing heavily, Sanji stepped to the counter and turned the water on. Zoro didn't manage to notice his expression, and somehow that made him disappointed by himself.

"Maybe you'll finally untie me?" He asked quietly.

Sanji nodded, spinning the valve. He approached – _Deadpan again, idiot._ – and his finger made a circle in the air.

"What?"

"Turn around," Sanji rolled his eyes.

After the tie was removed, Zoro pulled his pants up and warmed up his wrists. His skin burned where the silk had been gripping it.

"So, who won this time?" The green haired man broke the uncomfortable silence.

Sanji was smoking in the doorway, looking into the night sky wistfully.

"We are both losers," He uttered and left the galley immediately.


	4. Round 4

Not entirely sure it was the right door, Zoro tried to recollect the room positions. He, Luffy and Nami stayed on the second floor, Usopp and shit-cook got their rooms on the third. The room next to the stairs was obviously vacant. Then, probably, the blond's room is the corner one – it should have a balcony. Zoro rubbed his nose. _Never hurts to try._ Even if he'd turn out to be wrong, he would explain himself with an excuse of getting lost – Usopp would buy that for sure.

Feeling a weird sensation in his tense legs, Zoro knocked. After a moment of silence he heard hurried steps behind the door.

"Nami-swan, how can I help–" The wide, light-hearted smile the cook was wearing instantly fell from his face. "Oh, it's just you."

His shirt was unbuttoned half-way, exposing the sharp collarbones and a fraction of his hairy chest. The blond peered at Zoro sullenly. He was holding a worn book in his right hand, his finger stuck between the pages.

"Are you going to sleep?" Zoro asked quietly.

"Not yet. I'm busy," Sanji scowled, reaching his free hand for the edge of the wooden door.

"Wait," The green haired man stepped into the doorway. "May I come in?"

The cook's curly brow arched mockingly.

"So polite all of a sudden, huh, Marimo?" The blond chuckled, turning his back to Zoro. "Okay, come in."

His room looked clean and untouched. It would seem like nobody was even living there if not for a jacket on the hanger and a filled ashtray on the coffee table. Zoro guessed right about the balcony – a narrow glass door led to a small open space. The view of the town bathing in the descending purple sunrays was visible: tiled roofs of tiny cottages, cobbled roadways and the townsfolk, hurrying to their homes.

Zoro heard Sanji approaching him from behind while he was observing the landscape. A hand landed on his side, warm breath brushed the back of his neck. Turning to face the blond, the swordsman met a meaningful grin.

The cook definitely preferred not to waste time. Shirtless, he stood barefoot before Zoro and reached his hands out, pulling the man's shirt up. Zoro raised his arms, letting the cloth be removed.

Sanji stepped away. Unzipping and sliding down his pants, he sat down on the bed. Zoro followed, not averting his eyes from the cook's intense gaze. The weirdly straight, shamelessly direct eye peered back at him without blinking.

As Zoro lay across the bed, the blond leaned in to his chest. His hot mouth slid down Zoro's neck, sucked on his collar bones, travelled down the scar from his shoulder to the hip bone. The green haired man caught himself, realizing he let his fingers run through the golden locks and never received any complaint. Sanji's tongue felt so arousing on his skin as well as his leg hair, accidentally tickling Zoro's inner thighs.

He didn't have time to melt under the touches before the cook raised his torso up. His fringe curtained his eyes fully, but the green haired man understood Sanji was looking right into his face.

"Shift on to your stomach," He muttered huskily.

Zoro obeyed silently. Lifting on his arms a bit, he felt the tip of the heated flesh at his entrance. It slid inside smoothly enough, but then the pressure became higher.

"I'm only half-way in," The blond rasped as a suppressed hiss slipped through Zoro's clenched teeth.

"So what are you waiting for, idiot?" He chuckled, feeling drops of sweat forming on his forehead.

Sanji was surprisingly smooth. Swaying his hips rhythmically, he put his hands onto Zoro's sides. The filling sensation was overwhelming. The increasing pace of the cook's rough thrusts made his head spin and his breath sharp. Sanji's balls flopped over his own softly, the skin of his thighs brushing Zoro's buttocks, bringing even more contentment than the raw sensations inside him.

He bent his neck, pushing his forehead into the blankets and looking back. His own cock twitched to the rhythm Sanji was building for them both. Gripping the blanket with one hand and digging the fingers of the other into the blond's tense thigh, Zoro let his eyes roll up. He bit his lips not to be too loud, but quiet groans were too desperate to be entirely blocked down in his dry throat.

Sanji's hands slid up to his armpits and then underneath, to his chest. He pinched Zoro's hard nipples, caressed his chest, his abs, but before he made a touch Zoro was craving for most, he suddenly jerked his hand away and stopped.

Panting, the green haired man wanted to shout at him. But his throat was so dry that he wasn't able to form any coherent syllable out. He didn't see the cook's face, but it felt like he froze on spot. After an unbearably long moment Sanji's body shifted a bit. Zoro heard a clink of a lighter, and his nose caught a familiar scent of tobacco.

"What the hell are you doing…" The swordsman forced out. His voice was not his, trembling and hissing instead of yelling.

"You, shitty swordsman, are secretly turned on when I smoke with my dick in your ass?"

Zoro's heart thumped, sending his head into a flight. That rich, overly seductive tone was too much for him to handle. He didn't notice the way his hips arched towards Sanji's. He didn't realize a passionate moan escaped his dry lips.

"I knew it," A grin sounded in the deep voice.

After a sound of tobacco creaking and a sharp intake of smoke, the blond leaned in closer. Sanji pressed his body tightly to Zoro's back, making the man's spine curve under the pleasurable pressure. The blond still wasn't moving.

"You're such a whore, the great swordsman," Sanji muttered passionately, and suddenly Zoro felt a prickling on his skin. With last remains of his mind he realized it was the tip of Sanji's cigarette.

He didn't care anymore. Jerking his hips towards Sanji, Zoro let himself thrust back against the man's pulsing cock. He tore his hand away from the blond's leg and reached for his desperate length, but was stopped by a strong grip on his wrist.

"Don't touch yourself," Sanji's voice husked. "Don't be greedy. I want to fuck you hard until you come only from my cock inside of you."

"So fuck me, you bastard!"

After such a desperate plea, Sanji didn't need to be told twice. Crushing the cigarette between his fingers and throwing it to the side, he drove his thrusts to the beat of the man's pounds.

"You're so damn good, Zoro," He whispered, pushing his hips faster and faster.

Zoro was a mess. His vision blurred, and his thighs were shuddering under the other man. One more word out of that filthy mouth, and he'd be done for sure.

Sanji's hot tongue played with his earlobe, and Zoro was melting from his steamy breath. Dissolved in his own bliss, Zoro still wanted the blond to feel as good as he did.

"Let's switch," He wheezed, feeling the wave of tension below his abdomen.

"Not before you come, moaning and twitching in my arms," Sanji exhaled the words right into his ear.

Not able to suppress the urge anymore, Zoro lost the battle miserably. Only afterwards he realized how loud he was, meeting the blond's furious thrusts and spilling his come on his own thighs and abdomen.

His lungs were tight from the lack of air. Still shaking, he looked over his shoulder.

Sanji's expression was the most erotic thing he'd ever seen. Flushed, agonizing face twitched as if the cook was in pain, a pain he obviously enjoyed. His chest was rising with every sharp breath he took, his lips writhed and his nose wrinkled. Letting the blond's throbbing cock slip out, Zoro heard a slow, wholehearted, disappointed moan.

Zoro sat up and pressed his body tightly to the trembling blond. He felt Sanji's fingers dig into his back, nails scratching his skin erratically. The green haired man raised his fingers to the cook's quivering lips. Sanji let his tongue out, licking and biting, and then swallowed around them thoroughly, sucking eagerly. Zoro grinned at him, removing his moistened fingers, and slid his hand down Sanji's spine. Wrapping his free arm around the blond's waist firmly, he slid two fingers inside him, feeling the familiar pulsation of flesh.

Letting his head fall onto the man's shoulder, Sanji moved his hips towards Zoro's hand, rubbing his hot length against the hard abs. After several strong jerks the blond arched his spine in bliss, his mouth opened widely, not able to block the powerful sound of his voice. Zoro felt warm trails on his skin and loosened both his hands.

Free from the hold, the blond fell into the bed, face to the pillow. From the way his back was raising and his legs were still shivering, the swordsman could imagine his face, worn out but pleased as never before.

A smile raised the corners of Zoro's mouth. He was exhausted to the core, and the only thing he wished for now was to fall down and lose his consciousness for a couple of nice days. And that bed was so soft and warm, screw that it was partially wet. He lowered himself on a pillow, listening to Sanji's still heavy breaths.

The warmth didn't belong to the bed itself. Zoro reached his hand out and brushed the blond's shoulder, just slightly. Flinching, the cook jumped up and glared at him.

"You're still here?" He raised a brow.

"Well, if you're blind, I should confirm – yes, I'm still here," Zoro retorted.

"Go away," The cook blurted and returned to the pillow.

The green haired man collected his scattered clothes and got dressed. It was already dark outside, and only bright stars shined mildly in the moonless sky.

He glanced at the bed before leaving. Sanji was already sleeping, arms bent underneath the pillow, his cheek pressed against it and lips parted, letting him breathe easily. Zoro smiled, grabbing a blanket from the rumpled bed. After making sure it was dry, he covered Sanji and turned to the door to leave.


	5. Round 5

Before Zoro could comprehend anything, the cook slammed his back against the wall. His fervid mouth dug into the swordsman's neck, sucking on it so ravenously that Zoro instantly felt aroused. However, a rational part of his mind reminded him the room wasn't entirely theirs.

"Cook, what are you doing? Shut the door at least," He placed his hand onto the blond's waist, pressing him closer despite his words.

"We've been sailing for too long," Sanji's hot whisper touched his ear. He managed to arch his leg and slam the wooden door closed.

"Wait a second," Zoro gave him a serious glance. "Usopp and Chopper?"

"Went to the town's park with Nami," The blond murmured, his hands travelling down from Zoro's sides to his thighs.

He lightly kicked the swordsman onto the bed and didn't receive any struggle. Zoro spread his arms, waiting for the blond to undress – it wasn't long before Sanji almost ripped his clothes off himself and leaned to the man.

Their faces were just an inch from each other, and Zoro could feel Sanji's erratic, spicy breath on his lips. Grinning, the blond gripped his shirt and slid it up to Zoro's armpits, revealing the swordsman's broad chest. Massaging it with his one hand, he slid the other to the man's belt. With a light clink it was undone, and Zoro felt smooth fingers brushing against his crotch.

Licks and bites on his nipples along with the hand caressing his hardening length made Zoro melt. It had really been too long since they last were together. After freeing Zoro from the rest of his annoying clothes, Sanji sat up in bed. His face was flushing, and the grin plastered on it was the one he wasn't able to hide. Grinning back, Zoro spread his legs wider, raising his arms to the bed's rail and gripping it strongly.

Sanji lubed his fingers and wrapped them around his own length, letting out a hiss. A hiss of a pure pleasure that made Zoro's insides flip. The blond was about to enter when an idea reached Zoro's muted mind.

"Wait," He husked, feeling the high blood pressure throughout his whole body. Sanji's expression changed, his brow arching.

"Damn, we're in a hurry, you know," He uttered, looking right into the man's eyes.

"I know," Zoro smirked and lowered his hand.

Gripping his cock, he started to move, not averting his eyes from the blond. Noticing Sanji's mouth open in amusement, Zoro let his tongue out and licked his upper lip. A silver glint flashed in the blue eye before Sanji reached out and kissed him hard.

"I want to watch you too," Zoro murmured after breaking the kiss.

The blond was breathing heavily already when he touched his own cock again. Zoro lowered his eyes to watch as the man gripped his length and caressed the tip with his thumb. Circling the head with a fingertip, Sanji bit his lip, and his eyes rolled up in bliss. His hand was slow, but seemingly most satisfying for him that way. The blond rolled his hips towards his hand, letting out a small moan. Zoro couldn't take his eyes away.

Still working on his flesh, Sanji lowered himself, and Zoro felt the cook's breath on his crotch. The swordsman watched carefully as Sanji parted his lips and licked the wet tip. His incredibly lithe tongue pierced Zoro's body with electricity. The swordsman's length plunged deeper into the heated mouth, and he gripped the railing with renewed vigor.

Moving his head rhythmically, Sanji was torn by the groans that were blocked in his mouth. Zoro watched the way the blond's hips were moving to meet his hand – fast, sharp, rapturous jerks were indicating he was on his edge. Grasping the blonde hair, Zoro lifted the cook's head up, feeling the loss of heat on his cock. He gave Sanji a meaningful gaze - the inviting one, and the man's quivering lips parted, letting out a provoking moan.

Blood pumping in his veins furiously, Zoro gripped the blond's arms and placed him onto his lap. With one hand travelling over the hot fluttering skin - from Sanji's chest to his abdomen, from his hips to hairy shins, Zoro blindingly searched for the bottle beneath the sheets. _Here._

After lubing his fingers quickly, Zoro let them into the cook and rubbed him from inside, making Sanji's spine arch. But the swordsman wasn't going to let the blond enjoy himself - not yet - and after several slow thrusts he withdrew his fingers sharply. Sanji looked disappointed - his mouth twitching as he cursed. Smirking, Zoro lifted the blond a bit and pushed into the pulsating warmth to the hilt.

Sanji moved fast, one hand on Zoro's chest and the other one on his thigh. Fingers gripping the railing again, Zoro was thrusting into him wildly, feeling his balls beating against the tense buttocks.

His arms were shaking, but he only tightened his grip. Sanji's cock bounced as they both were jerking their bodies to meet each other's rhythm, and the spanks of the hot flesh over his tense abdomen were driving Zoro into the state where he wasn't able to hold back. He wanted to fuck, he wanted to be fucked – so badly that the tension in his muscles was becoming ache, itching, craving. He wanted Sanji so much that his body wasn't able to stay firm. He was twitching under the blond's strong thighs, his head shifting in agony.

Suddenly the voices sounded from the hall. Sanji's eye widened and he froze, his chest rising insanely fast. Zoro held his breath, and that block inside his burning chest was tearing his lungs apart.

A high-pitched laughter of the tiny reindeer and a serious tone of the storyteller were the last things they wanted to hear right now.

"Did you lock the door?" The green haired man mouthed.

Sanji's head moved slowly, giving him the most terrifying reply.

"Idiot!" Zoro hissed, but as his body tensed, his cock inside the blond quivered dangerously.

Sanji's face changed a hundred of different expressions, and with every following one he was looking more and more salacious. Zoro couldn't stop his lower body from moving again. It appeared the bed was creaking noisily, but they couldn't care less already.

Rolling his hips faster and faster, Sanji was almost coming off the swordsman's length and balancing at his tip. All the sounds he was trying to keep shut were exposed on his face – the most sexual face anybody could ever make.

The steps froze haphazardly right before the door. Zoro tried to draw all his attention into his hearing, and so possibly did Sanji, slowing his furious pace down.

"Oh, Chopper," Usopp cleared his throat loudly. "I almost forgot! When you stepped aside to buy a cotton candy, a marketer told me he'd seen a walking fish in the park!"

"Yay, really?"

"Yes," The long-nosed guy pronounced far more carefully than he should have to be heard by his companion. "And it was giant! Let's go search for it right now!"

The steps sounded again, now descending. Both Zoro and Sanji sighed. But their sighs weren't relieved.

"Sanji," Zoro uttered, looking into the blue eye.

The blond peered at his face - Zoro had an idea of what it was looking like right now, but preferred not to focus on that thought - and smiled. That smile was so genuine and bright that Zoro suddenly caught himself on detaching his hand from the railing and caressing the blond's thigh. Sanji rolled his hips slowly, and that smile instantly transformed into a wide-opened euphoric mouth.

Zoro's eyes were blurry. He wasn't moving, just accepting the strength of the man's legs, the might of his perfect body.

"Fuck me," Zoro whispered, clenching the railing harder.

Fire flashed in the blue eye, and the blond got away from his cock. Shifting from Zoro's lap, Sanji picked the bottle again, squeezing one of the swordsman's thighs with his free hand.

The talented fingers ravished Zoro, and that would be enough for the swordsman if only he wasn't so desperate to please Sanji. A devilish grin bloomed on Sanji's face as he stopped his pace and rubbed his fingertip over the spot which made Zoro twitch and groan uncontrollably. Obviously enjoying the swordsman's reaction, the blond pulled his hand away. Zoro felt the loss inside, but it was quickly replaced with a filling, overwhelming pressure. Parting his legs as wide as he could, Zoro let a loud groan escape him.

The blond's face was heated as he jerked his hips forward, meeting Zoro's messy, impassioned thrusts. He raised his hand to catch the swordsman's leg and placed it onto his shoulder. His free hand gripped the green haired man's badly throbbing cock, and after several jerks along with a few licks on the scar on Zoro's ankle they both lost themselves in a pulsing wave of pure bliss.

Sanji dropped himself onto Zoro's chest, exhausted. The muscles of his arms were trembling.

"We need to hurry up before they return," Zoro rasped. The blond hair tickled his nose as Sanji raised his head.

"Yes," The cook husked, pulling out.

They got dressed quickly, fussing around the room. Sanji opened the window and lit up a cigarette. After lacing his boots, Zoro approached him, inhaling the spicy scent.

"What's so good about this?" The swordsman asked curiously, pointing to the cigarette between the thin fingers.

"Nothing. It's just calming," The cook uttered, taking another drag with the whole depth of his lungs.

Zoro leaned in closer to his face. The blond scowled slightly, turning away.

"I want to taste it too," The green haired man explained.

Chuckling, Sanji turned on his heels to the door.

"Good night," He said quietly.

Zoro couldn't see his face, but something hinted him that there was a smile on it. Sanji opened the door and almost collided with the long-nosed guy in the doorway.

"Hi," The blond patted his shoulder and left.

Usopp stood still for a moment, observing the green haired man carefully. It took time for Zoro to realize he'd been rubbing his lips with his fingertips.


	6. Round 6

Zoro wiped the sweat from his forehead and stretched his spine, relieved. The red haired sea witch ordered to buy a ton of supplies again. Not that it was hard to drag wooden boxes and barrels – it was even an exercise for his muscles, sort of – but the swordsman had always been annoyed by Nami's cocky orders. _Can't she be nice just for once?_ He sighed, jumping off the deck.

Landing into the chilly water, he felt his boots getting soaked. Zoro winced. Sure, Nami gave him some cash to spend on his needs, but who would buy a new pair of boots instead of fine sake? He didn't care much about the thin holes anyway, not until it started disturbing him. And now it was.

Mumbling curses, the swordsman walked off the shallow to the island's shore. The sinking sun on the gold-purple horizon reminded that the day had ended – an exhausting day full of bustle.

The cook was smoking on the shore, looking to the blurry line where the ocean touched the darkening sky. As he turned to the approaching Zoro, the wind revealed both his eyes. The swordsman stopped, peering into the blue orbs. The corners of Sanji's eyes wrinkled as a smile brightened his quiet face.

They ran through the town, bypassing packing marketers, empty alleys, and barely dodging procrastinative passers-by. The blond's grip on Zoro's wrist was tight, leading him through the plain landing as if the man really thought Zoro would get himself lost at any corner.

The hotel they'd stopped by flashed in Zoro's eyes, then the first floor, the stairs, the second one, several stairwells and flights - a door, finally. The cook let his hand go, rummaging in his pockets hurriedly.

Insert, rotation, clink, a slam of the wooden door – they finally were in the room, alone. Smashing each other's heated mouths into a one messed, steamy kiss, they reached the bed blindly, ripping the clothes off each other's bodies by feel.

Zoro dropped his back on the bed, and the blond scrambled on top of him, shifting his body so that Zoro's head was trapped between his bended knees. Aroused as he was already, the green haired man wrapped his fingers around Sanji's length, suppressing his urge to be raw from the start. He felt Sanji's gentle hands caress his thighs, his breath hot and slow, before the swordsman received an experimental, almost curious lick downwards his cock.

Releasing his breath, Zoro brought his lips closer to the blond's flesh, stroking it slowly with his hand. Sanji didn't move, nor he showed any reaction, but when the swordsman wrapped his lips around the tip, he could swear the cook's breath intensified. Zoro touched the head only with the tip of his tongue, brushing it carefully to cause any obvious response. At the same time he felt the man's fervid mouth taking him halfway, lips narrowed, tongue rolling around him. Zoro almost lost himself in this talented movement, barely escaping the haphazard of thrusting his hips into this lecherous mouth. _Like hell I will lose to him._

The green haired man rested his hands on Sanji's buttocks, not moving them but starting to move his head upwards; at first carefully, working on the tip, then swallowing half of Sanji's length, and finally the blond's muscles started to quiver slightly beneath his fingers.

A grin widened Zoro's lips around Sanji, but he instantly received a reminder that the competition was far from the end: the blond's teeth tightened around the head of his cock, biting it warningly. However, these bites only hardened Zoro more, and again he felt a groan was ready to escape his chest. He blocked it, yet feeling his breath escaping harshly out from his nostrils. _Concentrate._ He grasped Sanji's ass firmer, moving his head up and down faster, his tongue working on a pulsing length harder. The result was good: Sanji's thighs tensed, his head working quicker as well, and somewhere in his mind Zoro realized the blond was struggling too.

Zoro quickened his pace, only desiring to extract some emotions from the blond, to break his defense, to make him moan and shiver in Zoro's hands, to make his hips thrust into Zoro's mouth furiously until he would collapse from overwhelming ecstasy. As his heated mouth moved more rapidly, saliva filled it and was dripping off his lips; Zoro brought his head higher to put Sanji's cock inside to the base and swallowed thickly. The cook's fingers on his thighs tightened their grip, and a suppressed groan escaped him treacherously.

But Sanji wasn't about to lose. When he released Zoro from his mouth with a quiet smack, the cold air hit the man's wet, pulsing flesh, and for a moment Zoro wondered if the blond was going to shout curses. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed Sanji putting his fingers into his mouth, sucking on them thoroughly, then lowering his head again. The blond's lips brushed his cock just slightly while he placed a fingertip to Zoro's entrance. Instinctively, the green haired man parted his legs wider for a better access, inwardly cursing he'd definitely be the one to lose now. But when Sanji's wet finger pushed inside him, at first slightly, then sliding farther, Zoro forgot his issue along with his name. Everything around him blurred, the only thing left was Sanji's fingers curling inside him, Sanji's lips teasing his throbbing cock, Sanji's quick breaths tickling his crotch, Sanji's deadly legs, menacingly close to his head and ready to smash his skull at any second… There was nothing else in the world but Sanji.

He returned to his senses upon feeling the loss inside his body. The blond released his fingers, now only licking his length lightly. Still overwhelmed, still clasping the man's flesh between his lips, Zoro realized he was a total mess.

"You're so loud even with a dick in your throat," Sanji uttered huskily, grinning. He sounded so obscenely erotic that Zoro could bet he'd come only from listening to this voice whispering dirty things into his ear.

Parting his lips, he let Sanji's length slip out.

"You're cheating, moron," He managed, panting.

"Oh, anybody set the rules?" The blond chuckled, bringing his head down again.

That short moment was enough for Zoro to calm down a bit and focus on his goal. He clenched Sanji's hips again, lowering the man slightly for a better angle. Sanji was tense but instantly dropped his guard when Zoro's tongue slid upwards from his tip to the base and then to his balls. The blond's moan made Zoro extremely desperate. He sucked on, moistening the skin and rolling it inside his mouth, wringing out more and more of deep sensual syllables from the blond. He moved higher, lowering Sanji's ass to reach his entrance, and when the tip of his tongue touched it just slightly, the man was already a mess: cursing, panting, gripping Zoro's thighs as if it could help him last longer. Enjoying the cook's proceeding agony, Zoro licked the entrance in circles, then pushed his tongue inside, started to move it against the pulsing flesh, causing convulsions of relish over the blond's body.

But Sanji didn't let him continue, raising his hips. The green haired man noticed his thighs were trembling, and Zoro couldn't suppress a smirk when he grabbed the blond's quivering cock and slipped it inside his mouth again.

Sanji wasn't holding back from now on. His breath sharp, his nails clung the swordsman's thighs sharply, leaving scratches on them, but Zoro couldn't care less. He sucked on ravenously, licked, bit all over the man's length, and Sanji was already moving to meet him, his hips jerking slightly at first, then more and more passionately, faster, stronger. Groans and curses were spilling out of his lips, his hand working on Zoro's length as the blond fucked his throat hard, his whole body trembling in the green haired man's hands exactly as he wanted. Zoro couldn't last longer, Sanji was too much. Feeling an overwhelming bliss building inside his crotch, he tried to shift his lower part away so not to stain Sanji's face, but didn't manage. Thrusting his hips rhythmically towards Sanji's hand, he shed out everything he was keeping for so long. Before he was even done, he felt the blond tense, trying to withdraw from his mouth, but Zoro gripped him as tight as he could, feeling the flesh pulse and release inside him.

Swallowing, Zoro weakened his hold and let the cook have his freedom. Sanji was breathing heavily, his body shaking, post-rapturous. He sat up on the crumpled bed sheets, grabbing one of them to wipe his face.

"You lost," The blond rasped, bending to the nightstand to take a cigarette from a pack.

"You lost even before me," Zoro snorted, sending the lightest kick to the cook's shin.

"But you came first," Sanji said seriously, lighting up a cigarette. Somehow his concentrated face made the swordsman laugh. "What's funny, loser?"

"You escaped from me so not to come beforehand, Curly-brow," Zoro smirked. Sanji rolled his eyes, exhaling.

"I can agree for a draw," He said, the corners of his mouth raising. "But only for this round."


	7. Roundabout

"Let's fuck," Sanji deadpanned.

He never expected Zoro to accept that offer. Inwardly planning the ways to excuse himself (for his own pride, not for the shitty swordsman's sake) he felt his head steadily starting to throb.

Since he had joined the Strawhats, the thing that caught his attention the most on the ship wasn't the noise, it was not the lack of private space, not even Nami-san's gorgeous beauty. Half-naked, sweating, with firm, tense muscles packed in that tanned torso, the working out swordsman was the worst. Always lifting his weights calmly as if they were just feathers, the green haired man was deep into his trainings, never distracting himself to notice the occasional glances Sanji was shooting to his side.

It was driving Sanji nuts how treacherously his body reacted to the suicidal, muscle-headed, useless moron, but all his attempts to ignore that weird feeling in his gut were hopeless.

The urge was becoming more and more irresistible until one day Sanji reached the boiling point. The utter explosion broke him in half, made him desperate when he climbed up to the crow's nest, knowing the stupid marimo was on his shift tonight. _Tonight or never._

The answer Zoro gave him was overwhelming. The cook could imagine how the swordsman would be pissed or laugh him off, or just ignore – he never knew Zoro would accept it. But the man's usual calmness, his cool head appeared to be far more impassioned than Sanji could ever paint in his mind.

He had a suspicion nobody was able to make Zoro as enraged as he could. That energy, flavored with sexual tension, the energy of rage and hatred, now was very likely a passion. Passion was that what imprinted on Zoro's flushed, steamy face as the blond turned to look at him over his shoulder. The sensation was far too strong for Sanji to handle, and the only thing he could do was to spur Zoro more.

"You're greedy," He grinned, not recognizing his own husky voice.

It was hard for Sanji to keep his emotions shut. But the only excuse he could give himself, and Zoro, for enjoying what they were doing was a competition.

There weren't any excuses for him to continue, and the swordsman's light-hearted demeanor wasn't helping at all. Sanji tried to make it clear that time was the first and the last for them. And he failed.

A long sail was hard. Pretending that nothing had happened, Sanji acted normal around Zoro – mocked him, fought with him – but every accidental touch of the tanned skin instantly reminded him of the man's hands all over his body. Those hands he couldn't forget no matter how hard he tried, those memories that kept him painfully aroused during the sleepless nights.

As if it was fate, the next time they docked both Sanji and Zoro were assigned to watch the ship. Not knowing how to escape, the blond spent almost his whole allowance trying to drown himself in alcohol. Never being a heavy drinker, he knew he would just fall unconscious and sleep soundly until the dangerous time of being alone on the Merry would pass. But his plan was instantly ruined as he stepped on the deck. Zoro's arms were covered in sweat as he was doing those damned reps again, his straight and collected face made Sanji sober in a flash. He tried to fight himself, tried to fight Zoro, but nothing could help his boiling blood to calm down.

Far-fetched idea of not touching the man with his hands was just another excuse for Sanji. He stupidly thought that if their faces were so far then there would be nothing to worry about. Zoro's katana pointed at his neck made him even more confident. But, unfortunately, the swordsman wasn't going to play his games, and his fervid mouth on Sanji's length broke the blond's guard completely. He wasn't able to refuse anymore.

Not that he didn't try. Sanji's mind was screaming it wasn't right at all. Maybe he should just talk to Zoro, but for some reason the words always froze down in his throat when he looked into those deep, brown eyes.

Exactly like the following time. The contradiction was tearing the cook apart, and the struggle was becoming more and more painful. He thought if he wouldn't undress, he'd be fine. But when he saw the way Zoro's neck arched, saw the outline of his bare thighs, sensed the hot skin on his tongue – he knew he had already lost. That time was different for him however, and as if seeking for another excuse, he led all his attention to bringing pleasure to Zoro. A mistake he only then realized how disastrous was. The desire to make Zoro feel good was inflaming his emotions worse than they already had been. Inappropriate feelings he never wished for. A need to feel another man in his hands, a wish to taste his seductive lips, a want for a body contact – for warmth. And the worst was that the swordsman was enjoying Sanji as much as Sanji was enjoying him.

"We are both losers," Sanji said and ran away. Ran away from himself and that weird heat inside his chest.

_When someone has a bad habit, they should quit it, _Sanji used to think. However, it sounded easier than it was in reality, especially for a man who was weaved of bad habits. Was it really that bad if they both seemingly were… liking it?

Another island, and a shadow of anxiety dwelled the cook's mind after he learned Nami had gotten private rooms for the every crew member. Collecting all his will and trying not to recollect Zoro's scent of ocean salt and steel, his desperate face, his tense thighs, his extremely arousing groans, Sanji sunk himself into a book. Tapping his toes over the wooden floor and smoking nervously, he didn't even pay any attention to the text. His eyes were sliding across the lines, losing the meaning of words on the yellowed paper. It was becoming hot in the room, and Sanji's fingers flinched visibly on his shirt buttons when he heard a knock over the door.

He decided to stop if Zoro wouldn't come by himself, and his last ditch was destroyed, completely and forever. The swordsman was everything he desired, and when he came and almost offered himself to the blond, Sanji gave up on his struggle.

There wasn't any point in keeping that as some sort of trouble after Sanji saw how Zoro was giving himself, ready to accept absolutely everything the blond wanted to do to him. The view of the other man beneath him was almost more arousing than the sex itself, and somewhere in the corner of his blurred mind Sanji realized he wouldn't be able to stop. He wanted Zoro so much, wanted to own him, to be owned by him, wanted those weird, warm emotions beat in his heart further. When he froze on his spot in a sudden, desperate need for a drag, when his cigarette burned Zoro's tanned skin, he felt as alive as never before. The words his mouth was letting out were spoken heartily, and he had never felt so sincere before. It wasn't even a matter of what he was saying, he just needed to let his voice break free from his chest. He didn't regret it. Didn't regret anything he and Zoro were doing together.

The fact that the green haired man cared for him far more than he had thought was becoming more obvious with every friction that night. How desperately Zoro wanted to please Sanji, how determined the man's words were – the heat in the blond's chest was burning insanely from it all. The whole palette of mixed emotions was now unfolding before him: fury, passion, trust, honesty – all the feelings he locked deep in himself were Zoro's belongings. And among all those sharp, thumping emotions there was a soft, warming fracture of care. Care for the other man as for the one he treasured with his life.

Their sailing had been long enough for Sanji to comb his mind thoroughly. Occasional encounters with Zoro weren't enough for them both. The cook noticed that glint in the brown eyes every time he and the swordsman were pressing against each other in a small place of privacy. Sanji wanted to be closer, wanted their bodies to melt one in another, and so did Zoro.

One night the blond felt a hit on his back. Blinking drowsily, he realized he'd fallen off his hammock. He was exhausted too much to climb up again, and that warm, comfortable pillow under his head was way better than the rough hammock. _Wait…_ He threw his eyes wide-open. Lying upside-down, Zoro was peering into his eyes through the darkness. His face was relaxed despite him being hit with the other body so suddenly. Sanji felt a stroke of fingers on the back of his neck and parted his lips.

Zoro's tongue was way more careful than he used to be on Sanji's skin. Sliding and rolling inside Sanji's mouth gently, it was making the blond shiver under the touch. He raised his hand and let his fingers through stiff hair, rubbing Zoro's scalp with his fingertips. He had no idea how long their lips were pressed together. An urge to breathe was nothing comparing to the need to feel Zoro's warmth on his lips. Sanji's chest was tearing into pieces, spilling all his emotions and driving them to his mouth to pass to his greatest swordsman.

Sanji was slightly bothered with the news that Usopp and Chopper were staying with Zoro in the hotel room. Slightly… Who was he trying to deceive; he was nervous like hell, smoking on one of the leather couches in the hall. After ten cigarettes and two short drags, a creaking of the door along with light-hearted laughter made him flinch. He almost choked on the smoke and crashed the cigarette over the ashtray furiously. He was beginning to hate his habit, which often was the first thought of his after inhaling too much of the airy poison.

Zoro looked as strung as the cook was, though the green haired man obviously had much more control in his possession. Sanji would definitely forget about the door, about fucking everything if only Zoro didn't remind him. To shut, unfortunately, not to lock.

It seemed almost wrong to Sanji how hasty they were. Having no other choice but to sneak out during the short times the others were out was getting on the blond's nerves. But the obscenely arousing view Zoro was giving him, his knitted from pleasure eyebrows, his half-opened mouth and half-lowered eyelids, his shoulders quivering under his fast movements – everything about that man was enough for Sanji to forget every concern he might have had. Enough and never enough.

Such a delicate and at the same time strict expression of trust and already enormous arousal made Sanji lose his mind in bliss. He didn't care about anything, rocking his hips to meet Zoro's and only wishing that pulsation in his body and soul would never end. Until he heard the boys' voices in the hall.

"Did you lock the door?" Zoro mouthed, almost exhaling the words out of his fluttering chest.

Sanji felt a striking fear. It wouldn't be that bad if only Usopp would open the door and see them – terrible it would be, but not as disastrously horrid as if Chopper would. Moving his head slowly, the cook admitted his oversight.

"Idiot!" Zoro hissed, but as his body tensed, Sanji felt the cock inside him quivering dangerously. As much as he was agreeing with the swordsman's statement – maybe for the first time ever he had no intensions to argue – but that occasional, yet so inflaming motion brought him back to the highs he just descended from.

After they had escaped their brutal fate, Zoro's face changed. Euphoria still lingered on it, but his eyes – his muted, steamy gaze was direct and serious.

"_Sanji,"_ The man uttered, looking almost softly into the blond's eyes.

Hearing his own name from those lips – often bloodstained, dry from the ocean breeze, irresistible lips – being pronounced so quietly and seductively, coming from the chest of the man he was miserably losing his heart to, Sanji went over a limit he never knew he had before.

"What's so good about this?"

A weird glint of genuine curiosity was something the cook had never seen on the swordsman's face. Zoro looked at the cigarette between his fingers, his nostrils quivering.

Sanji knew someday that point would be reached. Maybe not knew but sensed all the internal changes in them both. Of course Zoro had always had a soft side of his stubborn nature. He could be curious, could be exhausted, could be frustrated, could be even gentle. Sanji was just willfully ignoring those good parts Zoro had.

"Nothing. It's just calming," He answered, barely hiding a smile forming on his lips.

The knowing look Usopp was shifting from him to Zoro wasn't bothering Sanji anymore.

One early morning when he was preparing the breakfast, a sound of the galley door opening pulled him out of his thoughts. _Robin-chan_, was his first idea: the raven haired woman was the only morning person besides Sanji among the crew. But a strong, heated arm that confidently wrapped around his waist didn't belong to her.

On his duty the cook was doing his best and could easily gain an award for being that collected. Moving the knife sharply, he stayed still, feeling Zoro's hot mouth on his neck. The swordsman's hand travelled down to his belt, unfastened it and slipped inside. The brush of the warm fingers over his awakening cock still lingered after Zoro slipped his hand deeper into the blond's pants. Teasing his entrance in circles, he grinned into the blond's skin, not breaking the kisses on his neck.

His teeth clenched as well as his fingers on the knife as Sanji moved towards Zoro's fingers instinctively. It would have been better to shout at the man, to send him a kick, but he just couldn't. The only thing that made him freeze was a slow creaking of the door and a sharp slam of it a second after.

The arrival to the next island relieved the crew, but not Sanji. Another night off the ship and not being able to be together without keeping themselves on the tips of their toes was pouring weird frustration into his heart.

He gladly accepted all Nami-san's orders for supplies and was ready to fly off the hotel lobby as soon as she gave him money. But a sudden grasp of a petite palm around his shoulder stopped him.

"Sanji-kun," She uttered quietly. Her wide brown eyes shined as gorgeously as they always did, but now there was something other than just an intension to require in them.

"Yes, my darling?"

Nami bit her lip, reaching into the pocket of her shorts. She handed a small object to him, folding it into his palm. A key.

"Oh, thank you for your kindness, my dearest Nami-san," He bowed slightly, smiling at the girl charmingly.

He definitely wasn't expecting her to laugh. Sanji gave her a puzzled look. Calming down, she reached to his ear and whispered:

"There is a large bed. Have a good time, guys."

Sanji's ears had never been so red in his whole life.

They both were weariless throughout the night. Exploring each other's bodies thoroughly, they couldn't get enough. Licking, biting, kissing, sucking, grinding, squeezing, jerking, stroking – their breaths mingled, mouths dry, throats sore from groans.

They'd given up on counting rounds already, and the pace of the worn bodies became slow. Humid from sweat, hot and raw, Sanji felt the swordsman's slick thighs loosening the tension. Zoro's steamy breath tickled Sanji's jaw, their fingers laced in a grasp. The green haired man ceased, panting and leaning his head onto the blond's chest.

"You're tired?" The cook asked, brushing a sweaty, green-haired temple with his knuckles.

"No," Zoro muttered into his skin. "The heck I would be."

"Come on, don't be so stubborn, greatest swordsman," Sanji rolled his eyes dramatically. Steady pulsation inside him started to weaken, and he lifted his hips a bit up to get away.

Zoro's steady breathing was calming the blond, and soon he felt he was falling asleep. Blinking, Sanji pulled himself out of the drowsy state. He didn't want the night go to waste.

"Are you sleeping, moss-ball?" He rummaged the green hair.

Raising his face from the cook's chest, Zoro peered at him with muted eyes. _Exactly a sleepy moss-ball._

"I wanted to, but a certain idiot-cook woke me up," He muttered, receiving a light kick to his knee. "Ouch! That hurts, you know?" His forehead wrinkled, but the grin on his lips spoke the opposite.

"If you like pain this much, I don't know what to advise you," Sanji shrugged mockingly, reaching for his pack of cigarettes. "Masochist-swordsman," He poked his tongue out.

Gripping each other not as strongly as they wanted, they weltered around the battered bed, trying to punch each other. But that so-called fight could only cause their laughter, and they ended up falling to the floor.

Wrapping his arms around the blond's waste, Zoro nuzzled into his abdomen.

"I'm hungry," He murmured, burying his face deeper into the cook's skin.

"Why didn't you tell me? You idiot Marimo," Sanji sighed, rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand. "Lucky you, I took a lunchbox from the ship. Barely managed to grab one before Luffy swallowed them all."

Zoro let him go from his hold, and Sanji straightened to pick up his backpack.

"You surely had extra ones for Nami and Robin, so don't talk bullshit." The swordsman folded his arms over his chest.

"I did, of course. But the ladies' lunches are untouchable," Sanji retorted, pulling a box out. As he opened it, a rich smell of rice omelet, tuna and baked vegetables reached their noses. The blond just realized how hungry he was.

He offered the box to the swordsman, who sat on the bed and pounced on the food wholeheartedly.

"Not bad for a shitty cook," He uttered, chomping.

Sanji rolled his eyes, giving a slight punch to Zoro's forearm. The green haired man instantly cleared half of the box and handed it to the blond.

"You can eat the rest if you want," Sanji waved his hand, reaching for another cigarette and lying down.

"I'm full, also haven't seen you eat today," Zoro almost foisted the box into the cook's hands.

Sighing, Sanji tasted the meal. It was still gloriously flavorsome, especially now, when his stomach was ready to accept anything, but he preferred the food to be warm usually. Although Zoro didn't seem to be bothered by it when he was eating, and that was the best gratitude for the cook.

After finishing his meal, Sanji lit up a cigarette. The flavor on his lips was far more savory after the food, and a lungful of spicy bitterness made his eyelids half-lower from a quiet joy.

"Does it still calm you down?" Zoro uttered, smelling the smoke.

The corners of Sanji's lips rose in a soft smile.

"I'm already calm enough," He chuckled lightly.

Zoro leaned onto his shoulder, his hand resting on the blond's chest.

"So why are you smoking?" He asked, yawning.

Wrapping his arm around the man's shoulders, the blond inhaled his last drag, freeing it out of his nostrils. The steady pulsation in his chest was radiating softly, making him feel so genuinely good.

"I don't know. It's sort of a thing I can't live without. At first I was just curious," He spoke quietly, squeezing Zoro's shoulder. "Then I tried, and it appeared to be pleasant. Once I thought it could cause harm to me, but even if so, I somewhat couldn't suppress the urge to taste it again. After several tries I realized I was obsessed. The fire is a thing that you can't stop watching. It's like a passion, an affection of some sort. I didn't notice when it started to make me feel so peaceful."

He lowered his head to look at Zoro. The green haired man was curled on his chest, snoring quietly. His body was warm, and occasional brushes of his fingers on Sanji's chest along with the steady warm breaths tickling his neck lulled the blond into the comfortable slumber soon.

The competition with their own stubbornness was destined to fail from the very beginning.

_Fin._


End file.
